A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mounting of valves to a plumbing fixture and more particularly to the mounting of the faucets from the top of the fixture.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of a faucet into a plumbing fixture has often been a time consuming task requiring that at least some of the work be performed by lying on one's back in a dark and hard to reach under-counter area. There is a need to improve this task such as by providing a less complicated procedure which can in large part be effected from the top of the plumbing fixture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,277 a faucet and clamping mechanism is disclosed which provides a top side connection. However, it involves a multicomponent assembly. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,966, 4,671,316, 4,760,861, 4,762,143 and 5,127,427 toggle bolts or bushings are described for top installations of faucets. These require, among other things, the drilling of additional holes through a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,008 also illustrates a top mounted faucet. However, the valve bodies must be first inserted from beneath the sink deck. Thus, a need still exists for a simplified assembly.